Jurassic Park III Film Goofs
Dig Scene In the second scene of the film, a field paleontology team is seen digging up the skeleton of a pristine Velociraptor from the sand. Fossils can be formed when sand turns to sediment, but sediment becoming sand destroys the fossil. Also, Velociraptors are found in China, Mongolia, and Russia, not America. Maybe it was a Deinonychus skeleton and not a Velociraptor. Plane Scene *Near the beginning of the movie, when Grant falls asleep on the plane, he dreams of seeing a Velociraptor beside him. The mistake is that the raptor is like the ones encountered later on the island, with features such as small feathers on its neck. However, he had not yet encountered ones like this, only the more reptilian ones of Isla Nublar. This is largely due to advances and discoveries about the dinosaurs in the movies. (i.e. Velociraptors may have had feathers and other plummage that closely relates them to birds.) Spinosaurus *Although Jack Horner correctly states Spinosaurus was 60 feet long, (estimated that current fossils found actually belonged to sub-adults) the animatronic for the Spinosaurus is only 43 feet long, smaller than the real Spinosaurs. Perhaps the Spinosaurus in the film was one of the aforementioned sub-adult specimens. Truck Scene * In the Truck Scene, where Dr. Alan Grant and Eric Kirby are sitting in a water tank (truck) eating candy bars, they show Eric eating a "Crunch" bar with no wrapper, just in the tin foil. In the next shot you see him eating the same candy bar but the "Crunch" wrapper is now on. Then in the third shot it cuts back to Eric and the wrapper is gone and you only see tin foil again. * Alan Grant discovers an with T. rex urine. However, it is unlikely that dinosaurs urinated. Birds and crocodiles, the closest living relatives of the dinosaurs, do not urinate. *When Grant picks up the flask with T. rex pee, the container has no liquid inside it. Unclassified *In the shot when the Raptors were running through the grasslands, if you listen closly, you can hear possibly a computer graphical sound as the Raptors run. *When the group was flying into the island, there's a shot of the plane flying in front of the cloud, and there's the obvious shadow of the helicopter that filmed that shot. *When Dr. Grant dives in the water after they're attacked, he has his watch on his right hand before he dives in, but in the rest of the shots of Sam Neill, he has his watch on his left hand. *Just after hearing the Spinosaurus roar, bright studio lights are reflected on the front of the plane when it is turning to take off from Isla Sorna *If you look closely at the Spinosaurus and T. rex you can see that they have no throat, just a back plate were the throat should curve down the neck. *In the scene where the group watches the video on Amanda's camcorder it show footage at the beach and then it shows Ben and Eric parasailing. In this part, the words said over the camcorder are noticeably different from the first scene in the movie where the footage was supposedly filmed. *Just after the crashed plane has been kicked by the Spinosaurus and stopped rolling, we see the Spinosaurus going towards the plane through a window. The Spinosaurus is not bending its head low in the shot, but its head is too high off the ground when it stands for this shot to be physically possible. *In the scene where Nash borrowed the cellphone from Paul Kirby, he had a shotgun on his back, but when he fell to the ground, he had a rifle. *The Spinosaurus was large enough to reach the plane 30 ft high in the air and fit its mouth in the hole yet when the plane falls down the Spinosaurus was no more than 3 to 4 times taller than it. *When the plane takes off prematurely, it grazes the Spinosaur's sail and leaves blood on the windshield. Later, the dinosaur's sail shows no signs of injury. *In the beginning where Billy is parasailing when the rope is being pulled, he puts the camera behind, but it just vanishes before he falls into the water. *In the extras, it is stated that Jurassic Park III was the first Jurassic Park film to feature Pteranodon, despite the fact that the reptile had a cameo in the last several seconds of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. What they probably meant was that it was the first film to give Pteranodon an important role, as in the aforementioned previous film it is only seen for the last few seconds and didn't appear at all in the first film. *On the part where the Tyrannosaurus fights the Spinosaurus the blood and guts are gone from the Parasaurolophus it was eating. *The bag seperator becomes damaged in the ambush scene near the end. *During the first Spinosaurus attack, the plane hits the tree with the windows and seats upside down in the next scene with Mrs.Kirby looking out the window at the Spinosaurus theyr'e how their supposed to be Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Movies Category:Film Mistakes Category:2001 Category:Articles under Construction Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy Category:Picture